swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamorr
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=230}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=125}} The primitive world of Gamorr has already been visited many times by the time of the Great Sith War, and Gamorreans have spread throughout the galaxy. The Hutts have been rounding up Gamorrean slaves and mercenaries for years, depositing them on distant worlds to protect their interests. During these war-torn years, Gamorreans see unprecedented expansion into the galaxy, because of their warrior culture. The undeveloped planet produces some of the most violent and ravenous mercenaries in the galaxy, a fact some factions use to their advantage. Prior to obtaining the services of the Mandalorians, the combined Krath and Sith armies seek to bolster their ranks by scooping up thousands of Gamorrean mercenaries to serve as cannon fodder against the Republic in the Great Sith War. Krath and Sith ships arrive daily to obtain more Gamorrean warriors, and Gamorr is considered to be under Sith occupation. When the Republic drives the Sith forces away from Gamorr, the world returns to a state of primitive isolation that lasts until after the Jedi Civil War. Though both the Mandalorians and the Sith Empire avoid the planet, several Sith warlords press Gamorrean mercenaries into their service during the Dark Wars, and the planet changes hands among nearly a dozen Sith warlords during this time. Clone Wars Era Though ignored by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars due to its primitive inhabitants, Gamorr is given special attention by the Confederacy. Thousands of Gamorreans, less concerned with galactic politics and more interested in a good fight, are taken offworld by the Separatists and employed as mercenaries. The Gamorreans rarely serve the Separatists with distinction, and they are instead employed for dangerous frontal assaults. As a result, the survival rate for Gamorrean mercenaries working for the Confederacy is less than 8 percent. The Hutts, upset with the Confederacy’s claim on so many Gamorreans. petition the Separatists in an attempt to preserve their own hold on the planet’s natives. The Trade Federation negotiates a finder’s fee, paying a bounty to the Hutts for each Gamorrean that the Confederacy hires in the course of the conflict. Although this results in only a minimal profit for the Hutts, it eases their concerns over the perceived Separatist encroachment on a labor force that is largely considered theirs. Though the war never comes to Gamorr’s surface, a number of small space battles do occur in neighboring star systems. Separatists establish a single base on Gamorr’s moon, but by the end of the war, it is completely abandoned and overtaken by pirates. Legacy Era Gamorr remains largely unchanged throughout the rise and fall of galactic powers. Gamorreans continue to work as mercenaries throughout the galaxy, and the Empire takes a largely hands-off approach to Gamorr (after all, convincing Imperial nobles and bureaucrats to move to the planet is hardly worth the effort). However, despite the planet’s relative isolation, a number of Gamorreans have been approached by remnants of the Galactic Alliance and employed as additional muscle on seditious missions. Unfortunately, the Gamorrean love of violence is hardly enough to convince Gamorr to support actions against the Empire, forcing those that seek Gamorrean mercenaries to strike better deals. As a result, most contracts with Gamorrean mercenaries call for the mercenaries to retain possession of any weapons, vehicles, and gear that are captured from the Empire. Of course, few on Gamorr know how to maintain such vehicles, so there is a growing collection of scrapped Imperial hardware lying in swamps and junk heaps all across Gamorr. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era